The First Kiss
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: One kiss! That's all she wanted from Nero; that one kiss that he promised her but unfortunately, it seemed like everything and everyone else was getting their way! Prompt for September 3rd


Title: That First Kiss

Characters: Kyrie/Nero

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Devil May Cry. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: One kiss! That's all she wanted from Nero; that one kiss that he promised her but unfortunately, it seemed like everything and everyone else was getting their way!

A/N: Prompt for September 3rd – Kyrie/Nero –First time. 'She wanted her kiss with Nero and she would be damned if she let anything else gets in their way!'

Timeline: Post Game

Word Count: 994

Betaed: Nope

That First Kiss

Two weeks. That's how long she had been waiting for Nero to fulfil his promise of kissing her. Two long weeks and he still hasn't kissed her! She hasn't gotten her kiss from Nero and it was beginning to drive her up the wall.

She knew that Nero said the kiss had to wait but honestly, how long did she have to wait? A few hours would have been fine, but two weeks? Someone was going to get hurt soon if she didn't get her kiss.

Of course, she couldn't fault Nero for not giving her the kiss. More demons showed up after he dispatched the last group then they were pulled in separate directions to help rebuild Fortuna. By the time they got home each night, they were shattered to even do anything.

Just when things calmed down, Dante showed up asking for Nero's help with demon hunting. Nero, bless his heart, had taken it up eagerly as it would help to bring more money into their home and make things a little easier.

While she loved Nero for thinking of them, she also wanted to smack him over the head for seemly forgetting that he had promised a kiss, a kiss she had been waiting for. With a groan, she fell backward on the bed she had been sitting on.

She had decided that today was the day she would get her kiss and set out to…well, seduce Nero, which didn't work out very well. She blushed as remembered the humiliation she suffered. She had followed Nero as he did his errand work for the people of Fortuna, making small comments every now and then.

It didn't have the desired effect as Nero would look at her weirdly and she would get all flustered and shut up. Shaking her head, she wondered if she should have just left it there but no, she had to try and go further.

She remembered seeing what women would do whenever they tried to get a guy attention. She would let fingers trace his arm, smile coyly at him and acting shy. All she did was get Nero so flustered that he practically stayed away from her! Nothing went right!

Of course, there was that brief moment when Nero had dragged her into a dark alley, demanding to know what was she was doing. His lips were right there and she had the urge to get on her tiptoes just to find out what they felt like against hers. Just what she had gotten the courage to do so, Dante appeared out of nowhere and startled them! Dante!

'That man never had any sense of timing,' Kyrie thought to herself savagely. Actually, now that she thought about it, no demons had any sense of timing. It was like they just knew that she and Nero was going to experience a small bit of happiness and bam, they came out of the woodwork just to mess up their plans.

Kyrie brought up her head and slammed it into the pillow out of frustration. She didn't know what she wanted to do. A part of her wanted to throw a fit, throw something at the wall, slam a door or stomp her feet. The other part of her just wanted to grab Nero by the collar and get her kiss.

She sighed to herself, rolling onto her front and burying her face into her pillow. Maybe it could help her block out the world just for today, make her think the whole thing was just one bad dream and everything would go semi back to normal tomorrow.

"Kyrie?" she jerked her head off the pillow and looked over her shoulder at her door to see Nero standing awkwardly in the doorway. Even as frustrated as she was, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face upon seeing him.

"Nero," she sat up. Nero moved in closer before he knelt down in front of her, not wanting to push it too far by sitting on her bed. He didn't think he was ready for that. He didn't trust himself to stay in control.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You've been acting a little off today and you just stormed off when Dante showed up. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Kyrie winced at the concerned look on his face. Nero still had nightmares of being kidnapped and she should have known better than to storm off without letting Nero know where she was going.

"I'm sorry," she cupped his cheeks. "I'm just feeling a little…frustrated today," she explained before sighing, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to make you worried."

Nero just stayed there, looking at her with concern on his face. His worry hadn't been eased one bit and he still got the feeling that she was hiding something but he wasn't sure what it was.

Kyrie stared at him, she could see that he didn't completely believe her excuse and sighed internally. Soon her eyes dropped down to his lips and she realised something. They were alone right now, in her bedroom within their home.

No one else was here, demons didn't come in further to Fortuna anymore now that Nero was working overtime to make sure they didn't enter the town and people didn't like to disturb them when they were home.

Now was her moment. Her hands shot out, gripping Nero's collar and tugged him forward. Nero's fell forward, his hands stretching out and landing on the bed on either side of Kyrie, his eyes growing wide, which just grew wider when Kyrie planted her lips on his.

Nero just stared at her when she pulled herself away from him and gave him a shy smile before she pulled him back in for another kiss. Nero decided to go with the flow, he had a feeling she would tell him later.

Kyrie just internally cheered when Nero kissed her back. Finally!

The End


End file.
